No dejes que el sueño se vuelva realidad
by FrutillaPecosa
Summary: Dos historias que se cruzan por los sueños de dos personas en épocas y situaciones diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Las críticas son más que bienvenidas pero, por favor, háganlo con el debido respeto.

* * *

Probablemente, las personalidades de los personajes se mezclen un poco. Es la idea de la historia. Por ahora, no se dan nombres, espero que eso no genere confusiones a aquéllos que aún no están muy familiarizados con el manga. Traté de hacer todo los más claramente posible pero, a veces, las cosas pueden no resultar como uno realmente desea. Comentarios y críticas, como dije antes, son muy bienvenidas, sin embargo, traten de hacerlo con el respeto que, todos los que se atreven con una historia, merecen.

Muchas gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era ya entrada la noche, una noche con una brillante luna llena que inundaba su habitación. Ella dormía plácidamente mientras el brillo lunar la bañaba. Era un sueño maravilloso, en un lugar edénico el que, lamentablemente, pronto se tiñó de sangre. La horrible imagen hizo que despertara de un salto. Fue para ella un gran alivio descubrir que aún estaba entre sus sábanas, en su habitación, cerca de la gente que verdaderamente la amaba. Trató de recuperar la respiración y secó el sudor de su frente. Necesitaba calmarse pero, en su estado actual de pánico, era imposible. Desesperada se levantó y fue por un vaso de agua a la espera de que eso pudiera tranquilizarla. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Hace mucho tiempo que esa horrible escena se repetía por las noches y siempre se presentaba del mismo modo: dulce al comienzo, horrible al final. ¿Qué podría significar?

Una vez bebida el agua decidió no volver a la cama pues el miedo a cerrar los ojos y volver a su pesadilla la atormentaba. Prefirió en cambio sentarse cerca de su ventana para observar la luna y tratar de buscar algo de paz.

—Deben ser los cuentos del abuelo, no debería prestar atención a ellos— se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse aun cuando ella sabía perfectamente que, de su familia, era la única que no creía en las historias del viejo. Ni la del árbol milenario, ni la de los pozos, ni la de la tal perla. Nada. Sin embargo, el tener que escucharlo casi todos los días, sumado al inminente regreso a clases le estaban simplemente destrozando los nervios.

—Es eso, nada más. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Como estaba comenzando a sentir frío, prefirió irse a dormir. Se arropó entre las sábanas y colocó suavemente su cabeza sobre la almohada.

—No son más que las historias del abuelo— repitió antes de cerrar sus ojos.

De pronto, se escuchó el grito de los aldeanos. Esa era la señal que ella esperaba. Sabía que sólo tendría una oportunidad para salvar a esa gente y no podía fallar. Dirigió su mirada al cielo y esperó el momento preciso en el que el monstruo dejara al descubierto su punto débil. No tuvo que esperar mucho y, una vez que el demonio se había acercado un poco más, tomó una de sus flechas y la puso en su arco. Esperó un breve lapso de tiempo y disparó sin dudar. Lo siguiente que oyó no eran el llanto de los niños o los gritos de horror, muy por el contrario, el júbilo se apoderó de los aldeanos. Habían sido salvados. La joven sacerdotisa, sin embargo, no se quedó para celebrar su victoria pues sabía que sería cosa de tiempo para que otro demonio apareciera y toda su rutina volviese a empezar sin saber realmente si la próxima vez sería ella la vencedora o la vencida. Con su habitual amabilidad se despidió de la gente que no paraba de aclamarla.

—Nuevamente has triunfado— dijo una voz varonil proveniente de la tupida vegetación. Ésta no era desconocida para la joven mujer por lo que se detuvo un momento para responderle.

—He tenido éxito esta vez pero quedan muchas veces más— fue su serena respuesta. El hombre que le había hablado anteriormente salió entonces de su escondite para encontrarse con ella. Solía acompañarla siempre en estas tareas, muchas veces sin que ella lo supiera, en caso que pudiera necesitarlo. Sin embargo, esta relación de amistad no se había dado así desde el comienzo. Antes, habían sido rivales o por lo menos así lo veía el muchacho, mitad humano, mitad demonio, que insistía en robarle algo que creía suyo por el derecho de la necesidad. A pesar de la frágil apariencia de la muchacha, jamás pudo arrebatarle ese pequeño tesoro, es más: siempre fue vencido por ella. Algo que llamó su atención fue que, a pesar de lo violento y peligroso que se mostraba, la joven nunca pretendió hacerle daño. Aun teniendo incontables oportunidades para matarlo, jamás lo hizo. Eso fue creando una sensación de curiosidad en el joven que sintió el irresistible impulso de acercarse más a ella.

Terminaron siendo amigos. Aunque la sacerdotisa aún no confiaba del todo en su nuevo amigo, lo trató con afabilidad. En una parte remota de la mente de él aún quedaba el deseo de quitarle a la mujer lo que él tanto deseaba, mas no lo hizo porque comenzó a valorar mucho más su compañía que lo que pudiese obtener por medio de su robo. Compartir con ella se convirtió en una necesidad y por eso comenzó a espiarla, quería verla a cada momento y, cuando no podía hacerlo, se contentaba con evocar su recuerdo. Su imagen comenzó a venir demasiado seguido a la mente del muchacho ¿Era eso una simple amistad?

—¿En qué piensas? Te has quedado callado de la nada.

El muchacho se sobresaltó ¿Podría notar ella lo que le estaba pasando?

—Bueno yo…yo— no podía encontrar las palabras justas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que quería decir. No era necesario, su amiga ya lo sabía y lo sabía porque, precisamente, ella estaba experimentando algo similar. Sin embargo, no lo presionó, él solo debía encontrar el momento apropiado.

Cierto día, el muchacho le pidió encontrarse en el bosque. Al parecer quería entregarle algo. La joven estuvo puntual, a la hora señalada para ver como su amigo le entregaba una concha de maquillaje.

—Es para ti— le dijo nerviosamente, desviando la vista para no encontrarse con su mirada.

La sacerdotisa tomó el pequeño obsequio en sus manos y lo miró atentamente. Podía parecer tan pequeño e insignificante para cualquier persona pero, para ella, era el mayor de los tesoros. Nunca algo había tenido un significado tan especial para ella. De todos modos, una sombra de tristeza cruzó por sus ojos.

—No, no es lo que estás pensando. No te lo doy porque crea que lo necesites. Es sólo que, no tenía sentido conservarlo, era de mi madre y ahora me gustaría que lo tuvieras tú— aclaró él un tanto avergonzado. La mujer apretó un momento el presente en sus manos y luego lo guardó sabiendo lo importante que eso era para su amigo. Le estaba entregando un pedazo de su corazón.

Así fueron pasando los días, cada vez uno más cerca del otro. Ambos habían encontrado en su compañero la certeza de que pertenecían a algún lugar en el mundo: mientras él, que había pasado toda su vida deseando ser un demonio, ahora elegía el camino humano para estar junto a la persona que amaba, ella se sentía una mujer por primera vez sin necesidad de ocultar su sentimientos por expresar debilidad. Ahora ya nunca más estaría sola y eso, por el momento, constituía la felicidad: él le prometió que sería la única.

Pero, la felicidad no suele durar para siempre y a veces lo descubrimos de la peor forma: frente al dolor del desengaño. Los jóvenes habían llegado a un acuerdo y estaban dispuestos a cumplirlo como prueba del amor que sentían por su compañero. En el momento que su sueño estaba cerca de volverse realidad, el caprichoso destino no hizo más que permitir que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Los gritos, el miedo, el dolor de ver a la persona amada haciéndoles daño, la sangre. Después del desengaño no queda más que evitar que el sufrimiento se extendiera: el destino quiso que acabara con la vida del hombre que amaba a la vez que éste la enviaba a un lugar de tinieblas, a ese pozo oscuro del que nunca jamás podría regresar.

Escuchó el grito desesperado de su hija mientras estaba en la cocina y, pensando las peores cosas, se apresuró a llegar a su cuarto. Ahí la encontró, en medio de lágrimas apretando las sábanas fuertemente con sus manos. En su pequeño rostro se reflejaba el horror de haber visto algo espantoso. Sin duda una pesadilla. Eso tranquilizó a la madre quien, con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercó para abrazarla.

—Tranquila cariño, no fue más que un mal sueño— le decía mientras acariciaba su largo cabello oscuro. La niña se refugió en el pecho de su madre como cuando era pequeñita. Sin duda su madre no podía comprender su angustia: no era un mal sueño, no era la única vez que venía, era una pesadilla que se repetía y una y otra vez como queriendo decirle algo, algo que ella, sin embargo, no era capaz de comprender. Todavía.

—Sí, debe ser sólo eso mamá. He estado un poco ansiosa estos últimos días, ya sabes, el colegio y esas cosas— mintió descaradamente para no preocupar a su madre— Estoy segura que una vez que todo se normalice, comenzaré a dormir mejor— finalizó con una dulce sonrisa. Sin embargo, y por el bien de su propia tranquilidad y la de la gente que la rodeaba, decidió tomar una serie de precauciones de las cuales, la más importante, ya estaba más que clara:

—De todas maneras, creo que me hará bien no prestar atención a los cuentos del abuelo por un tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Como ya saben, Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo estoy haciendo uso de ellos para nuestro entretenimiento

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Al parecer, ese día era el comienzo de algo nuevo. Ella corría desesperadamente para llegar a tiempo y no tener que ser castigada, justo cuando todo empezaba. Iba con su pequeño hermano de la mano y llevaba un vestido extremadamente corto que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas: uniforme se llamaba. Todas las niñas de su escuela llevaban uno similar.

—Vamos a llegar tarde— repetía angustiada — ¡Apúrate!— le decía al niño más como suplica que como orden. Después de una pequeña distancia de trote, llegaron.

—Uf, siento que se me sale el corazón— dijo la chica mientras trataba de recuperar de a poco el aliento y la compostura.

La escuela se veía como un lugar acogedor, agradable. Tenía ahí buenas amistades, sin embargo, por mucho que le agradase, no se comparaba a la tranquilidad que encontraba en su hogar, junto a su madre e, incluso, junto a su exótico abuelo y sus historias milenarias. Ahí se sentía protegida y querida. Comprendida. Ahí podía hacer volar su imaginación y ser llevada por a ella a mundos mágicos y lejanos. Pero, ésto no era su casa sino la escuela y ahí estaba para hacer algo en particular: estudiar, o, al menos, esa era la idea original. Ese día, quizás por ser el primero, quizás por creer ella estar aún en vacaciones, estaba particularmente distraída. No podía fijar su mente en lo que el profesor decía por más de dos minutos tiempo después del cual se sumergía nuevamente en sus pensamientos. "¿Podrá ser cierto?" pensaba la muchacha pensando en las historias que contaba su abuelo y también otras personas, ésa precisamente, la que más le intrigaba, la del árbol milenario…

En ese momento, algo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. El profesor acababa de hablarle con voz fuerte exigiendo la respuesta a una pregunta que jamás oyó. No supo qué hacer, odiaba mentir por lo que prefirió quedarse callada aun sabiendo lo que eso implicaba. Ese maestro no era de los más misericordiosos y ya la tenía observada desde hace algún tiempo. Sabía que no se libraría aunque fuera el primer día, por mucho que lo intentara.

—Al pasillo—fue todo lo que le dijo y a ella no le quedó más opción que obedecer. Se levantó bastante decepcionada y algo enfadada por tener que permanecer sola y aburrida por tanto tiempo…

Después de unas cuantas horas de tortura, ya estaba en casa. Lo primero que hizo fue correr a los brazos de su madre quien, de inmediato le preguntó cómo había estado su primer día. "Bien" fue la lacónica respuesta. No quería tener que contar el oprobioso detalle de haber sido castigada nada más haber comenzado las clases. En vez de eso aseguró haber tenido una jornada algo agotadora y, por lo mismo, necesitaba un momento para relajarse.

—Iré a dar un paseo, si no te molesta— dijo con su mejor sonrisa y con el rostro más angelical que pudo mostrar. Su madre no la detuvo, sabía perfectamente cómo era su hija: necesitaba libertad. Sólo le recordó que no regresara muy tarde pues, ese día, cenarían temprano. La niña asintió mientras salía rápidamente. Tenía prisa por llegar a un misterioso lugar.

No se tardó demasiado. Una vez alejada un poco de la imagen de su hogar tomó inmediatamente camino hacia el pozo ese sobre el cuál su abuelo y su hermano tantas cosas hablaban. Ella no había visto nada especial ahí, aún, ni tampoco creía en los cuentos que su abuelo inventaba pero, desde hace algún tiempo, ése era el lugar en el que se encontraba con un joven de aspecto y personalidad bastante especial. También él creía en las leyendas, lo que hacía que la niña lo considerara loco, pero él iba incluso más allá que los hombres de su familia: afirmaba venir de tiempos pretéritos y de lugares remotos y, como si no fuera poco, afirmaba que la niña lo había acompañado más de alguna vez en esos mundos. Al principio, ella tuvo el deseo de reírse en su cara y dejarlo hablar solo pero luego comenzó a sentir curiosidad por él y luego su curiosidad dio paso a un tipo particular de afecto al punto que extrañaba su compañía aunque ella se negaba a reconocerlo.

—Hasta que al fin llegas— dijo en un tono de reclamo el joven muchacho. Era su forma habitual de dirigirse a todos.

—Oye ¿qué te crees tú? Yo también tengo miles de cosas que hacer, no sólo venir aquí a escuchar tus historias de locos— su forma de contestar no fue para nada cortés, algo que era demasiado habitual entre ellos por lo que tampoco le preocupó demasiado. El joven sólo sonrió y le explicó que llevaba mucho tiempo esperándola y que necesitaba que volviera a la época desde la cual él venía y le ayudara a recuperar una perla que tenía poderes y miles de otras cosas a las que ya no le prestaba mayor atención por considerarlas locuras. Se quedó mirándolo detenidamente. Algo había en él que le atraía, y mucho. No sabía si era su terquedad, su rudeza en el trato o la pasión que ponía en encontrar esa famosa perla. Cada vez sentía que una fuerza indescriptible lo acercaba a él y ella no era capaz de resistirse. Sabía que jugaba con fuego, sabía que cualquier tipo de vínculo entre ellos era prácticamente imposible y por una muy buena razón: él estaba ya enamorado de otra mujer con la que había vivido una historia trágica y que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde entonces, la seguía amando porque él era fiel a su sentimientos. "No seas tonta" se decía "él nunca la olvidará y menos se fijaría en ti" y así era en parte, de hecho. Bastaba verlo hablar de ella siempre. Un brillo especial se posaba en sus ojos a la vez que una nube de tristeza los bañaba ¿Qué habría sucedido entre ellos? No se atrevía a preguntar, por respeto a la intimidad de su amigo y también por miedo a encontrar detalles terribles que le hicieran perder la mínima luz de esperanza que acariciaba: que él la viera alguna vez ahí, a su lado, dispuesto a amarlo como se merecía. Pero nunca le hizo siquiera sospechar el dolor que embargaba su pequeño corazón. Cada vez que él nombraba a su amor, cada vez que la comparaba con ella diciéndole lo hábil que era en algunas cosas siendo ella tan mala en las mismas, los largos silencios que se producían cuando la recordaban, todo la hacía reaccionar de manera violenta, peligrosa pero todo no eran más que escenas para ocultar el sufrimiento que le estaba destrozando el corazón. No podía acceder entonces a su petición de acompañarlo, ni ahora ni nunca.

Luego de negarse una vez más a creer en sus delirios, regresó a su casa más abatida que las veces anteriores. Siempre interpretaba sus menores gestos erróneamente, creía que si la miraba un poco más de tiempo que el habitual era porque estaba sintiendo algo más por ella, si se mostraba más dulce, creía que lo estaba conquistando y si se acercaba, pensaba que haría algo que ella esperaba hace mucho tiempo pero que cada vez creía menos posible que sucediera. No era así. Su amor nunca sería para ella porque su corazón, su amor, ya tenían una dueña. Él sólo buscaba en ella el beneficio que pudiera darle al ayudarlo a encontrar esa dichosa perla, que además, sólo existía en su imaginación. Nada más. Mientras corría a su casa y luchaba por sujetar las lágrimas, se obligó a aceptarlo.

—¡Basta ya de tonterías! ¡Es imposible! ¡Imposible! Además, está completamente loco, delira— ni las peores atrocidades que dijera o pensara sobre él le hacían quererlo menos, al contrario.

Esa noche, no quiso comer. Se fue directamente a su habitación y se metió en su cama. Estaba exhausta por el llanto y el desengaño recién recibido aunque, inteligente como era, sabía que la culpa no era más que suya por creer en sueños que jamás se harían realidad.

Durmió mal y al otro día en la escuela lo hizo peor que el día anterior. Estaba completamente desenfocada de todo, lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Durante muchos días se resistió a ir al pozo, se dedicó a salir con compañeras, a acompañar a su hermano, cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, una tarde cualquiera, ya no pudo aguantar más la impaciencia de su corazón. Armándose de todo el valor posible y repitiendo que esta sería la última vez que iría, salió en dirección al pozo. A primera vista parecía estar en solitario pero, después de unos segundos, escuchó la voz que tanto le hacía acelerar el corazón.

—Vaya, pensé que ya no vendrías…

Y precisamente eso era lo que debió haber hecho pero era débil. Él la había vuelto así. No le contestó, se limitó a escucharlo esperando que sólo apareciera el nombre de aquella mujer o la más leve alusión a ella para salir de ese lugar y no volver más, nunca más. Él no podía siquiera imaginar lo mucho que dolía amar sin ser correspondido. No él no lo sabía y nunca lo haría seguramente mientras conservara el recuerdo de esa mujer.

—Aquí estoy ¿Me necesitabas para algo?— trató de parecer serena e indiferente pero en su interior se estaba desarmando.

Y nuevamente lo mismo de siempre. Que volviera con él al mundo dentro del pozo, que lo ayudara. Como ella no dio muestras de ceder, él, indignado, dijo que podía hacerlo solo que no la necesitaba pero, al ver que la chica parecía querer marcharse, volvió a insistir.

—Necesito de tu ayuda, sólo tú puedes hacerlo— Ella nunca había sentido la fuerza de esa mirada sobre ella, sentía que le quemaba la piel. Fue vencida luego de un momento de negativas.

—Bien, iré contigo. Veámonos aquí mañana, a esta hora— dijo la muchacha sin poder creer que había cedido pero así era. ¡Qué débil se sentía! Toda esa noche y el día siguiente meditó sobre si estaría haciendo o no lo correcto. No sabía para qué lo hacía si sabía que iría de todos modos: ahí estaba, en el lugar y a la hora señalada. Ahora no podía arrepentirse. En algún momento, deseó que él hubiese olvidado la cita pero sus deseos se vieron frustrados en cuanto divisó su figura a lo lejos. No había faltado.

—Mira, yo saltaré primero al pozo y tú luego me seguirás— fueron las claras instrucciones. Ella esperaba al menos un hola pero no, nada más le dijo. Asintió aunque sentía un poco de temor, sabía también que él no la dejaría sola. Eso la tranquilizó.

—Bueno, es la hora— dijo él antes de lanzarse sin siquiera avisarle. Ella lo vio perderse en medio de algo extraño. Ahora era su turno. Si sólo la hubiese tomado de la mano… Se armó de todo el coraje necesario y dando un gran suspiro se lanzó.

Para ella no hubo túnel que la llevara a otro tiempo sólo un montón de tierra y piedras que hicieron muy dolorosa su caída. Se levantó espantada al ver que estaba dentro del pozo pero que no había seguido el destino de su amigo. Desesperada comenzó a rasguñar la tierra con la esperanza de encontrar un camino que la llevara a él pero nada apareció. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Era esto una mala broma? ¿La había él engañado? No podía creer que hubiese estado dispuesta a acceder a esa loca y fantasiosa aventura. Todo era una mentira y él ya no estaba a su lado.

— ¡Inuyashaaaaaaa!

Despertó horrorizada creyendo que todo lo que había soñado era real. Miró a todos lados para asegurarse que no estaba en ese horrible lugar lleno de polvo y piedras. No lo estaba. Estaba en el bosque, el bosque de siempre.

—Tranquila, fue sólo un sueño— ella se sintió aliviada de escuchar esa voz, él estaba a su lado.

—Perdóname, estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida sobre la hierba.

Él sonrió, le ayudó a quitarse restos de hierba que estaban en su cabello y en su ropa. Ella suspiró aliviada, por un momento creyó que todo era cierto y vivía en un mundo lejano en donde vestía ropa extraña que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas. Lo peor fue creer que lo había perdido y que él nunca había sentido nada por ella ¿Sería eso un mal augurio? No, no debía pensar en eso. Mañana sería el día en que él se convertiría en humano y ella podría amarlo libremente. Era el día en que ambos unirían sus vidas, porque se amaban.

—Bueno Kikyou, nos vemos aquí mañana entonces— dijo el medio demonio con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ella sonrió. Podía estar segura de su amor.

—Sí, mañana. En este mismo lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Fic de homenaje a el triángulo Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyou. Como Kikyou es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no podía no escribir algo sobre ella, por muy pequelito que éste sea.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Ambos estaban sobre la cima de una montaña, en una tarde de verano mientras el sol se ponía, mirando toda la aldea, felices y tranquilos de haber acabado de una vez con todo. Ahora podían vivir una vida juntos, sin nada ni nadie que los molestase, sin nadie que los pudiera separar. Kagome miró a Inuyasha de reojo sin poder evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas pues jamás creyó que lo que había empezado con peleas, gritos y enfados mutuos podía terminar así, tan pacíficamente y hermosamente.

—¿Por qué me miras así?— a pesar de haber llegado a establecer un lazo bastante fuerte entre ambos, Inuyasha aún no había perdido su particular forma de tratar a las personas. Kagome sonrió, a pesar de lo agresivo que podía parecer a veces, ella lo conocía bien, sabía que no había maldad en su corazón.

—Sólo recordaba algo, que pasó hace mucho tiempo—, la expresión de Kagome cambió de sonriente a extremadamente seria— aun antes de venir acá…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño ¿A qué podía referirse? Tanto misterio lo estaba intrigando: si ella no hablaba no le quedaría más solución que preguntar. Kagome volvió a sonreír. Volvió a mirar al horizonte evocando la época en que aún no era absorbida por el pozo y su vida era la de una colegiala normal, en un mundo normal.

—Poco tiempo antes de llegar aquí, antes de caer al pozo y atravesar la barrera del tiempo, comencé a tener unos extraños sueños que, en ese entonces, atribuí al influjo que las historias de mi abuelo estaban teniendo en mí. Eran siempre similares y, una vez que despertaba, comenzaba poco a poco a borrarlos de mi mente. Eran tristes, muy trágicos, lo que me hacían despertar horrorizada, llorando—. Kagome hizo una pausa como queriendo sacar de su mente algún recuerdo terrible— Aunque siempre terminaban de manera dolorosa, recuerdo haber visto en ella la figura de alguien especial—sonrió tímidamente.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo un momento. El comentario de Kagome pareció traerle recuerdos, viejos recuerdos de otro tiempo.

—El día antes al de la muerte de Kikyou—, comenzó el muchacho a relatar lentamente— ella y yo fuimos a dar un paseo por el río, como habitualmente solíamos hacerlo, y luego estuvimos conversando en medio del bosque. Después de un tiempo ahí, ella se quedó profundamente dormida. Sin embargo, al cabo de una media hora, despertó aterrorizada, seguramente por algo que había visto en su sueño. Nunca me dijo que había soñado, pero debe haber sido algo lo suficientemente feo para que su expresión de felicidad y tranquilidad se transformaran en un rostro de preocupación y temor—. Sonrió nostálgicamente. En ese momento, Kagome se armó de valor para preguntarle algo, una duda que estaba clavada en su pequeño corazón.

—¿Aún la extrañas? ¿Aún la a…

Inuyasha no la dejó terminar.

—No, no es eso. Siempre tendré en mi memoria un recuerdo hermoso de ella. Era una gran mujer y no mereció terminar así, aún más, todo a causa de su bondad. Merecía algo mejor en esta vida pero, lamentablemente, no fue posible. Deseo de todo corazón que se encuentre bien, donde quiera que esté—. Las palabras de Inuyasha tranquilizaron en gran medida el afligido corazón de la chica. A pesar de lo dura que había sido con ella misma, tampoco ella le guardaba rencor a Kikyou. También Kagome hubiese querido algo mejor para la sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, había algo que Kaede, la hermana de Kikyou, le había dicho al principio, cuando recién había llegado, algo que parcialmente le alegraba: Kagome misma era la reencarnación de Kikyou, la prueba de ello era que Kagome había nacido con la perla de Shikon en su interior, la misma que había sido quemada con el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa. Como esto era así, Kagome estaba segura que Kikyou había conseguido finalmente ser feliz a través de ella. No era lo ideal, pero al menos era algo y eso, en una persona como ella, era suficiente. Eso también pensaba Inuyasha y lo ayudó a clamar cierta inquietud que albergaba en su ser: cuando Kikyou aún vivía, antes de que el maldito de Naraku se interpusiera entre ellos, le había prometido que ella sería la única mujer en su vida. Él mismo lo creyó firmemente así durante mucho tiempo y, cuando Kagome apareció en su vida y comenzó a hacer renacer esos sentimientos por tanto tiempo guardados, se consideró a sí mismo una especie de traidor, alguien que estaba violando su promesa. Sin embargo, las palabras de Kaede lo ayudaron a sacarlo de su error: no podía estar toda la vida adorando el recuerdo de Kikyou más aún que una parte de ella vivía en Kagome. Debía darse la oportunidad de querer de nuevo, y así lo hizo. Kagome le robó el corazón, por su bondad y coraje, características que también poseía Kikyou sin embargo, quería a Kagome por lo que ella era, por su propia esencia. Eso lo había conquistado…

—¿Estás segura que quieres permanecer aquí?

Kagome no lo miró directamente, mantuvo su vista fija en el horizonte, meditando sobre la respuesta que debería entregar. Sabía lo que ganaría y lo que perdería al tomar cualquiera de las dos opciones: quedarse en la época feudal o volver a casa, en su tiempo, con su gente. Pero ¿Qué era un hogar después de todo? Puede llegar a construirse con cualquier lado pero sólo con una persona muy especial en él e Inuyasha era lo suficientemente especial para conseguirlo. Todo estaba en sus manos y ella no dudó.

—Estoy segura, es aquí donde quiero estar—fue la serena respuesta de la joven con la vista aún fija en el horizonte. Inuyasha sonrió mientras continuaba mirándola fijamente. No podía creer que una mujer como ella dejara todo por estar con él pero así era. Esta vez no habría final triste ni lágrimas sino todo lo contrario, él se esforzaría al máximo para así lograrlo.

* * *

Nota: Este fic aquí presentado estuvo guardado en un rincón olvidado de mi pc durante incontable tiempo. Corrió peligro de no ver la luz jamás porque hasta lo había olvidado. Intruseando un día cualquiera lo encontré y, después de releerlo, no pude dejar que muriera en el baúl del olvido. Por eso, y debido a que mi estilo de escritura ha variado un poco, le modifiqué ciertas cosas tratando de que no cambiara su sentido original. Probablemente no es el mejor fic que haya escrito, pero debe ser uno de los primeros, por esa razón lo he posteado aquí, con gusto.

Muchas gracias a todos.


End file.
